Nowadays motor vehicles—particularly passenger cars—are equipped with many light systems, for example dipped and main beam lights, brake lights and direction indicators. The function of such light systems is either to make the vehicle visible to other road users or to illuminate the road when travelling. Interior light systems are also known, with which at least certain areas of the vehicle interior can be illuminated.
Ambient lighting systems are also known, and these are arranged in the area of a doorsill protector or on the outside of the motor vehicle. Such ambient lighting systems serve to light the immediate surroundings of the vehicle, to make it easier to get into and out of the vehicle. For example, DE 10 2010 034 927 A1 describes a device for lighting the exterior of a vehicle, having a plurality of light systems that are aligned in such manner that they illuminate an area immediately surrounding the vehicle. The light systems can be arranged in the area of a lateral roof frame of the vehicle. But the device also includes a connector to enable the system to be connected electrically to an onboard power supply of the motor vehicle.
Therefore, in order to enable operation of the system for exterior lighting, an electrical connection with the onboard power supply must be created. Since such an ambient lighting system may only be provided as an option, depending to create such a lighting system involving as little change as possible to the motor vehicle or the vehicle electronics.